Saving Faith
Saving Faith is the eighth episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The episode begins in Ninjago where it left off from last time, with Skylor "captured" and Mistaké posing as Harumi before the real Harumi shows up. Both Harumi and Mistaké go back and forth to prove who is the real and fake. Harumi immediately reveals Mistaké as her poser and tells Garmadon that she's the Oni that she was telling him about. She also mentions that Skylor plans to absorb his power. Skylor glares at her and she tries to attack Harumi, but Ultra Violet interferes and stops her. Then Killow grabs Mistaké before she tries to stop Ultra Violet. Garmadon welcomes Harumi back and calls her his "daughter". Skylor interrupts them and reminds him that Lloyd is his child not Harumi. Garmadon then remarks that he knew he smelled an Oni. He then states that her plan has backfired, to which Mistake comments that Garmadon turning against his father's realm backfired. After a few more words, Garmadon requests that Mistake shows her true Oni form. Mistake undergoes a transformation into her true form and begins to attack him. Skylor begins to attack Ultra Violet so she can help Mistaké. Skylor runs towards Garmadon to try to absorb his powers, but is stopped by Killow. Skylor gets free and tries again, but she is stopped by Harumi, Ultra Violet and Killow at the same time. Mistaké tries to help Skylor, but she is attacked by Garmadon. Mistaké then uses her Oni powers to create a smoke cloud around them all. Harumi warns Garmadon to not let "Skylor" get close, prompting him to attack "Skylor". However, it is revealed that "Skylor" was actually Mistake, and she tells him to never trust an Oni. Skylor touches Garmadon and absorbs his destruction powers and proceeds to flee from Borg Tower. As she tries to escape Skylor is then surrounded by Harumi and her generals. She then leaps backwards and lands on a passing hot air balloon. Garmadon tells Mistaké to surrender, and as a throwback, she claims that she has never heard of it. She then creates a weapon and tries to attack him once more, but he stops her, claiming that it was her last mistake. Meanwhile, in the First Realm, Wu has the Ninja go back to rescue Faith, and although they try to talk him out of it, he reminds them that they have to have faith, reciting his father's words. The group find Faith buried in the ground from her neck downwards. Wu and the ninja walk towards Faith, but she was mumbling. Wu takes off her hat and removes the gag on her mouth. She tells them it was a trap and they are surrounded by Iron Baron and the Dragon Hunters. As they are held captive, Wu apologizes to Faith for not heeding her words but she tells him it wasn't truly his fault, and that although his heart is pure, the realm is cruel. He then watches Baron celebrate the capture of the First Spinjitzu Master's son. When he hears the ninja making jokes, he questions how they can joke in their current situation, to which Jay explains to Wu that sometimes a laugh can keep one positive. Wu then joins in the banter and successfully jokes that Jay is the annoying one, which prompts Baron to taunt the Ninja and Faith. Faith remains defiant and tells the other Hunters that Baron lied to them, which he counters by telling the Dragon Hunters to not trust a traitor. However, Faith brings up the lack of Oni in the realm and mentions they have been gone from the realm for centuries and informs them that Baron knew this and he possibly killed the Hunters to get Dragonbone Blade. These words causes Baron to get worried, as a stir forms among the hunters. Not wanting any further defiance, Baron silences any growing rebellion by threatening them with the Dragonbone Blade. Jay calls him out on his gutless move as the annoyed Baron hushes him by turning on the elemental device. As he is tortured, Wu regains all of his memories, from his early days to the events of Season 7, and slightly ages, growing a mustache and goatee. Breaking free of his chains, Wu knocks aside a Hunter and claims her hat and staff for himself, as the Ninja see he is truly back to himself once more. He is taunted by Baron before he begins to fight the horde of Dragon Hunters and warns Baron that he will find the armor and have attack the Hunters. Baron then notes Wu unintentionally confirmed the legend of the Dragon Armor and offers Wu a deal: if Wu leads Iron Baron to the armor, he will use it to send him and the Ninja back to Ninjago. Heeding his own advice of how to defeat an enemy, Wu accepts the offer as the Ninja tell him not to help Baron. Wu responds by telling the Ninja and Faith to believe him. Baron then goes with Wu after the armor, as they walk Jet Jack asks to accompany him since she technically captured Faith and he promised to make her his second-in-command. Baron simply laughed at her words and tells her that once he had the armor all of them will need him more as he leaves with Wu. Back in Ninjago, Skylor is seen returning to the Resistance base. She informs the others that Mistake didn't make it, and as a result of Nya hitting a radio with a trash bag, they discover that the Sons of Garmadon were following Skylor. The Resistance members retreat to the rooftop, where Skylor attempts to control the Colossi using the Destruction power she absorbed from Garmadon. After some time of trying, the Colossi moves, but it is revealed that Garmadon was moving the Colossi. Garmadon attempts to crush the Resistance with the Colossi's fist, but Skylor activates the Colossi with the Destruction powers and is able to stop it at the very last second. She then uses the Colossi to throw Ultra Violet across the city and slam cars onto Killow, breaking the Mask of Deception in the process. Skylor then directs the Colossi towards Borg Tower and makes it scale the Tower. As the Colossi reaches the top of Borg Tower, Harumi warns Garmadon of the imposing danger. As he refuses to leave, she runs away, abandoning him and proceeding down the steps from the Borg Tower rooftop, as Skylor slams the Colossi's fist into Garmadon's platform. After briefly regaining control of the Colossi and having a power clash with Skylor, the Colossi tumbles to the ground. Following her escape from Borg Tower, Harumi uses a zip line to reach a nearby building. She runs inside as the Colossi collides with the building, causing the whole block to shake. She finds a fire escape, but just as she's about to leave she hears the cries of a young boy. She ran back into the building to find a family about to be separated just as she was during in the attack of the Great Devourer. She remembered that day and decided to help the family. She promises to get them out together, and leads them all to the fire escape she found, but before she can leave herself, the exit is blocked by rubble. She tells the family to go and that she will find another way out. She proceeds back to the rooftop, just as the power struggle between Garamdon and Skylor causes the Colossi to hit the building again. Accepting her fate, her eyes meet with Lloyd, as he says her name. The building then collapses, with Harumi still on the roof. As Lloyd and Garmadon watch, and Garmadon cries out in fury and sorrow, causing him to proclaim that he will return the city to Lloyd in ruin. As Lloyd and Nya decide how to help Skylor, Dareth points out that the Colossi is on it's way. Spoiler Notes *Wu regains all of his memories and grows a mustache and goatee. **He breaks free of his bonds to fight the Dragon Hunters but decided to help Iron Baron so the Ninja can be free as he is outnumbered and remembers that "The best way to defeat an enemy is by making him your friend." *Harumi seems to have been killed in this episode. **She seemed to realize what Lloyd said to her in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" as she apparently died trying to save the life of a boy and his parents who would’ve met the same fate as her. **Garmadon actually shows sadness and anger when he witnesses Harumi’s death. This also causes him to genuinely want Lloyd's destruction as well as the city's destruction. *The Oni Mask of Deception is destroyed. **Because of this, there are now only two Oni Masks in existence. *Mistaké turns into her Oni form and fights Garmadon. **This is the first time an Oni's true face is seen. **Interestingly enough, it looks a lot like Garmadon's body after he was struck by the lightning and banished to the underworld. This means that when the Lightning struck him, it brought out the Oni side of him as his Oni side was stronger due to his corruption. **This theory makes sense because Tommy Andreasen said that after he was bitten, his powers were unbalanced. It must mean the Oni and Dragon blood within him. Destruction was stronger than Creation because of the unbalance by the Devourer's venom. *Mistake's fate is unknown. She could've been killed offscreen after trying to save Skylor or just simply have been captured. *Skylor is as Nya described “poisoned” by Destruction after trying too hard to use it to control the Colossi *This might be one of the most emotional episodes because of Skylor's poisoning, Harumi and possibly even Mistaké's presumed deaths, and the flashbacks with Harumi with her parents and causing some good in the end. *Faith tells the Hunters that Baron lied to them about the Oni and that he possibly killed the Hunters to get Dragonbone Blade. **This causes a stir among them but Baron silences any rebellion. Gallery MssOni.jpeg|Mistaké's true Form Mater.png|Wu's new look, with a mustache and a goatee DiUsVuEVMAE8CMl.jpeg Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu